Way Out West
by steadywomp
Summary: Jade has trouble handling herself when she's single, and ends up in some compromising situations. Jori, bros. Nothing else established yet. Let me know if I should keep going? Sugestions are cool too. :D It's rated T, please excuse my coarse language.


**Well, hi there. This is the begining of hopefully a multi-chapter Jori story. Just like, let me know if I should continue this, okay? Italics are thoughts. I don't own Victorious, in case for some crazy reason you thought otherwise. Review! :D **

* * *

_"Fuck."_

Jade West rarely woke up in her own bed, this morning was no exception. Her eyes were blurred by the blunt light of late afternoon filtering through closed blinds. She sat up in the unfamiliar bed and glanced around the room a little more quickly than she meant to.

_"Fucking hangover."_

Through the shield of her hands she noticed two things. One thing, the bright red numbers on the digital clock across the room that told her it was 11:30 am. The other was the rooms' decor. The clock was set in front of a bookshelf stuffed with knick-knacks, and the room had pink walls. It only took a moment for the realization to set in; she left with a girl last night.

_"Please don't be anyone I know." _

She didn't want to look over to the person in bed next to her, but she knew that she had to. It was either going to be a lay to be proud of, or something to teach her a lesson about drinks made with 151 rum and going to parties after rough break-ups. After what felt like a while of building up courage, she looked to the girl beside her. She was pretty, but underwhelming looking, curled up with her hair twisted into the sheets and what Jade recognized as her own bra.

_"I guess that could've been worse."_ She felt herself and the bed around her, searching._ "Shit. Where's my phone?"_ She carefully lifted herself out of the bed to check the floor for her cell phone. She was relieved to find her shirt and skirt from the night before and her boots and pulled them on, her phone was nowhere to be found. Luckily, the phone started vibrating. She was able to find it in the pocket of a letterman jacket draped over a desk chair.

_"NR?"_ She looked at the jacket. _"Oh my god. I fucked a Northridge bitch. I need to get out of here." _She realized that it wasn't worth waking up the Northridge girl to get her bra back, and she couldn't risk going downsairs and out the front door because of the potential family members.

_"Fuck. I can't believe I'm about to crawl out of a window. Again." _She approached the window and peered out._ "Oh thank god it's on the first floor." _She opened the window and screen and hoisted herself through the small space, and landed roughly, catching herself before landing face-first. She walked around to the front of the house. Her car wasn't in the driveway.

_"This can not be happening. Shit. Of course I didn't drive." _Her phone vibrated again in her pocket, angrily, she answered.

"What?!"

"Oh, uh. Is this a bad time?" Came the voice of an unsure Tori Vega.

"Even if it wasn't a bad time," Jade started walking toward the end of the block "why the hell are you calling me?"

"Well," Tori started, even more nervously "uh, last night, you see, you called me-"

"Why would I call you? I was at a party." Jade growled.

"No, see, you-"

Jade stopped walking. "Come pick me up."

"Jade, you know I don't drive."

"Then grab your wazzbag of a sister and come pick me up!" She snapped.

"Jade... Are you okay?"

"Vega!"

"Alright, alright. Where are you?"

"Uh." She looked around. "475 Hillside Ave. Quickly."

"Uh, okay. See you soon, I guess-"

Jade hung up the phone and threw herself down on the sidewalk. This was not turning out to be a good Saturday at all. _"Hangover from hell. Fucked a Northridge bitch. Lost my favorite bra. Have to sit in a car with the Vega's. This sucks." _

She sat by herself on the corner for 20 minutes before her ride arrived. The trip back wasn't much better with Trina insisting on singing every song four times louder than the volume of the radio. Jade was relieved to be out of the car, even if that meant into the Vega household. At least she might have a chance for the pounding headache to calm. Before she could sit on the couch, however, she was being pulled by the wrist upstairs. When she realized what was happening, she was sitting on a chair in Tori's room. The girl sat on her bed, with her knees in front of her, beaming.

"Okay, spill," Tori said excitedly.

"Spill what, exactly?" Jade scowled.

"Who you were with last night!"

"Who said I was with anyone? And even if I was, what do you think this is? We're not friends."

"Come on Jade, you have hickeys-" Jade instantly shot her hand up to cover her neck. "sex hair" She tried to flatten her hair with her free hand. "And you needed me to pick you up because you couldn't call Beck."

"Uh, no. I couldn't call Beck because we just broke up." Jade snapped back.

"You broke up like a week ago, you know he would come get you if you really needed help" Tori said confidently. Jade scowled. "And also, you're uh, not- wearing a uhm, bra." She blushed lightly. Jade cocked an eyebrow.

"Getting excited over there, Tori?" She smirked.

She blushed darker. "Stop trying to embarrass me because it's easy for you!"

"Hm." She looked at Tori curiously, and walked towards her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked nervously. Jade sat down on the bed with Tori, facing her.

"You really want to know who I was with?"

"Yeah! Wait, you're not gonna cut my hair off or anything in exchange, right?" Tori panicked. Jade moved in, an inch left bewteen their faces. "Uh, Jade..."

"I was with a Northridge girl." She said, looking at Tori intently.

"Oh, oka- wait, what-" Jade cut her off with a kiss, licked her lip, then got up and left the room.


End file.
